Kiseki no Pride Girl
Kiseki no Pride Girl (奇跡のプライドガル?) is Yumehana Kurenai's first theme song and solo song in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries. The full version is sung by Sunao from STAR☆ANIS, and can be found in the sexy themed songs apecial album in the fanseries, Kiss me, Spade. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kokokara no watashi Wa motto motto tsuioku Korekara no anata Wo mezasenai Dakara watashi wa kanpeki Watashi wa Puraido Garu Ano hitotachi mienai no mirai Watashi sore wo mieru Ano sutteki na mirai Watashi no mirai Konno watashi wo mezase Demo, konno anata ga watashi wo mitte Itsumo miteru Itsumo You can't touch me You can only see me You can't leave without me Sore wa rūru desu yo Kunchizuke kunchibiru Dare ni mo mienai Zutto futari no himitsu Ah, darling, anata no kokoro ga todokeru Demo, anata wa watashi no toy Dakara, watashi wa ano kiseki Kirei no kiseki Kiseki no puraido garu Anata no karada ga atsuku Watashi no touch ga kimi wo doki doki suru yo Dakara, watashi no touch wa kimi no ikiru imi Live performance, moikai Anata ga watashi wo mitte Soshite watashi no uta wa anata no tameni janai Watashi wa free girl Anata wa watashi no toy Touching you Anata no mind wo moetsukiru Kocchi wo mitte Watashi wo mitte Sore wa futari no nigth Ano kanpeki no pleasure night I'm so fatal that I can blow you're mind I love nothing You're my toy Subette wa watashi no sekai no tameni Touch me again Touch me again Touch me while I'm alive Ikiteru Kunchizuke kunchibiru Dare ni mo mienai Zutto futari no himitsu Ah, darling, anata no kokoro ga todokeru Demo, anata wa watashi no toy Kocchi wo mitte Watashi wo mitte Sore wa futari no nigth No one can interrupt it Sore wa watashi no negai Dakara, watashi wa kiseki Watashi wa Sonno kiseki no pruraido garu |-| Kanji= ここからの私 わもっともっと追憶 これからのあなた を目指せない だから私わ完ぺき 私わ プライドガル あの人たち見えないの未来 私それを見える あの素敵な未来 私の未来 今お渡し私を目指せ でも、今野あなたが私を見って いつも見てる いつも You can't touch me You can only see me You can't leave without me それわルルですよう くちづけ君ちびる 誰にも見えない ずっと二人の日見つめて Ah, darling, あなたの心が届ける でも、あなたわ私のtoy だから、私わあの奇跡 きれいの奇跡 奇跡のプライドガル あなたの体が熱く 私のtouchが君をドキドキするよ〜 Dakara, watashi no touch wa kimi no ikiru imi Live performance, もう一回 あなたが私を見って そして私の歌わあなたおためにじゃない 私わfree girl あなたわ私のtoy Touching you あなたのmindを燃え尽きる こっちを見って 私を見って それわ二人のnigth あの完ぺきのpleasure night I'm so fatal that I can blow you're mind I love nothing You're my toy 全てわ私の世界のために Touch me again Touch me again Touch me while I'm alive 生きてる くちづけ君ちびる 誰にも見えない ずっと二人の日見つめて Ah, darling, あなたの心が届ける でも、あなたわ私のtoy こっちを見って 私を見って それわ二人のnigth No one can interrupt it それわ私の願い だから、私わ奇跡 私わ そんお奇蹟のプライドガル |-| English= The actual me Is much more strong The future you Will not aim Because I am perfect I am Pride Girl The future that those persons can't see I'll see it This wonderful future My future This "me" will aim But, this "you" will see me Always see Always You can't touch me You can only see me You can't leave without me This is the rule Kiss lips Nobody will see Always our secret Ah, darling, I've reached you're heart But, you're my toy So, I'm the miracle Beautiful miracle Miracle Pride Girl You're body is getting hotter My touch make you heart beat so much Because my touch is you're sense to live Live performance, again You'll see me And my music won't be for you I'm a free girl You're my toy Touching you I'll blow you're mind Look here Look at me This is our night That perfect pleasure night I'm so fatal that I can blow you're mind I love nothing You're my toy Everything is for my world's sake Touch me again Touch me again Touch me while I'm alive Alive Kiss lips Nobody will see Always our secret Ah, darling, I've reached you're heart But, you're my toy Look here Look at me This is our night No one can interrupt it This is my wish Because, I'm a miracle I am This miracle Pride Girl Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Live Songs Category:Sexy Songs